The Malibu Barbie Diaries
by LoveAdrianna
Summary: Annalyne MacCartney's world of Cartier diamond rings, lavish private schools and exclusive trips to the Hamptons is flipped outside down when her father's Law Firm is placed under investigation for Fraud and Embezzlement charges.Forced to live with her mother's estranged family, Anna is armed with her Christian Louboutins and has one mission only:To survive LA Push.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my very first fanficion. I hope you like it and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my imagination**

**Chapter 1**

**Annalyne's POV**

They hate me. If I had any fraction of a doubt before (not that I did given the fact that my first name is one of the most barbaric names to curse a child with, hence I use my second name), that thought is wiped clear. I continue my assault of staring, more like glaring, a hole in the back of Elizabeth's head. She knows I'm openly glaring at her. I mean, any person with a sixth sense could practically feel the rage radiating of me. Spotie keeps on shaking her head at me whilst her tiny eleven year old frame struggles to get all her luggage onto the trolley. I call her Spotie because of the Iight freckles spread across her nose and just over her cheeks. Spotie and I both look like our mother: both of us have a tall skinny frame and naturally dark hair with the exception of Spotie's face being slightly more rounded. I have my father's blue eyes whilst Spotie has beautiful hazel-green eyes. Spotie is the paler than me and my mother, having adopted dad's skin tone whilst my mom and I are tanned. I roll my eyes at her efforts and look at Elizabeth, my mother, defiantly as she turns around with a frown on her face.

''Kwaitiannah, your uncle has been waiting for over an hour for us now. He's been more than generous to accommodate us, so stop your childish antics so we can go''. She said her brown eyes directed at me. I folded my arms and gave her an incredulous look.

''Surely you don't expect me to push this myself' I said giving her a pointed look. Elizabeth shook her head lightly, always an indicator of her impatience, causing her shoulder length wavy black hair to bounce about her face.

''It is your luggage afterall.''

''This is what Godfrey gets paid to do but of course we couldn't afford to keep him so now I have to carry the burden. You do realise this is probably my last quality gold French manicure for the next couple of years and the chances of ruining it are high considering the fact that you want me to do manual labour.''

Spotie rolled her eyes and muttered 'so dramatic' which earned her a glare from me. ''Honestly, Kwaitiannah you-,''

''It's Annalyne , Elizabeth.''

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, frustration clear in her dark eyes.

''I am your mother and you shall treat me as so Kwaitiannah. We all have to bear with what's going on until the court handle's your father's case. Shilah is five years younger than you and she has not put up a fuss the entire time.''

''That's because she had no life outside of selling girl scout cookies and being caught in the oh-so consuming predicament of choosing between a Science book or an Encyclopaedia as her best friend.'' voice dripping with sarcasm. Shilah turned to me smirking.

''Oh such big words Kay. Maybe you'll be able to qualify for the fourth grade spelling B at Forks Junior School. You happen to be the wonder of the family, maybe you'll surprise us by actually winning just like you surprised us by managing to get into High School.''

''Your fake sweet little act just flew out the window you stupid brat,'' I said smirking at her.

'' The only thing that's fake dear sister is that ridiculous platinum blonde hair colour that you invest so much in.''

''How's that dark coloured hair working out for you Spotie? Got yourself a boyfriend yet because you know I do.'' I said flipping my blonde hair for emphasis.''

''Enough! The both of you. Kwaitiannah place your bags onto the trolley so we can leave now.''

''Whatever''I muttered as I began placing my Louis Vutton luggage on the trolley sulking in the process.

The airport was buzzing with people and we gradually made our way over to the pick-up zone.

''I think I spot your uncle making his way over here girls.'' Elizabeth said pointing in the distance.

Both Spotie and I lifted our heads in time to hear someone calling Elizabeth's name. We stop where we are and Elizabeth turns to us.

''Now I want you two to be on your best behaviour okay. Your uncle is a really great guy.'' I rolled my eyes and gave Elizabeth a bored look whilst Spotie nodded her head like the little puppy she is. How pathetic.

''I mean it Kwaitiannah,'' she said sternly.

''Last time I checked I didn't owe you or dad any favours. You're taking us to live in a place where I'm pretty sure was the shooting Location for 'Wrong Turn'.''

'' I'm warning you Kwaitiannah.''

Before I could retaliate the same voice that was calling Elizabeth a second ago repeated his call. We searched through the crowd to see a middle heighted man weaving his way through people. Dear God, please don't let it be him. The man had short black hair, tanned skin, dark eyes and bore a similar resemblance to Elizabeth, but that's not what was shocking. What the hell was he wearing? A white tank, old trainers and worst of all cropped faded blue jeans. Yuck. And what's with the stupid tattoo on his arm. Is he going through a midlife crisis already? I watched in horror as this man approached us and Elizabeth practically tackling him with a hug as the man belted out a laugh. Maybe there's still a chance that this might be an old friend and not the man we're going to live with for the res-

''Oh Sam it's great to see you, How have you been brother?'' Elizabeth asked enthusiastically. Yeah right, as if I'd be so lucky.

**Note: Some things might be spelt differently (I'm not American) and might not be errors. It's not the best start but it'll get interesting. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had an assignment to hand in. Anyways back to the story.**

**Anna's P.O.V**

Rusty and old. That's all that passed my mind as I fidgeted uncomfortably in the backseat of Uncle Sam's truck with Spotie right next to me. Two words that I never associate myself with. The smell of brand new leather seats and marble top compartments is what I'm accustomed to instead of cracking drab pleather seats and the vision of a tacky faded cherry red paint job. For the past twenty minutes I've taken to masking my face with my Goorin Brothers Eden hat and sink into the rough leather seat whilst Uncle Sam steers this bust of a truck. My last picture that was snapped and flaunted on media sites such as TMZ and E!Online were less than flattering, so I'll be damned if stepping foot in this junk yard material truck is another step towards social suicide. Of course Lauren (my bestie) would argue that there's no such thing as bad publicity but I would've liked looking decent when my Aston Martin V12 vantage, a month old birthday present from dad-I mean Michael, was being repossessed. My Stella McCartney black lace romper couldn't compete with a face marred with tear smeared make-up. Plus I can admit I don't have a pretty crying face like Audrey Hepburn, yeah genetics can really mess you over.

We've been driving on a gravel road that's woven between dozens of trees and forestry. Spotie , the nature bug that she is, is looking out at the scenery in astonishment and by the way her face is plastered to the window I know the little idiot is just dying to get out there and explore. Elizabeth has taken it upon herself to engage in a mundane conversation with Uncle Sam seeing that I have shown no interest in answering most of his questions .Really, what am I supposed to say? The last time I was in La Push, was eleven years ago. You do the math. Most of the people he has asked me about I don't even remember. Like Harry Clearwater who recently passed away. Apparently he was Elizabeth's childhood best friend's father. I think he said Lee-something was her name. "Well, people die you know. Circle of life and all that Lion king cheesiness," I responded shrugging. That comment earned me a predictable glare from Elizabeth and a stern look from Sammy. I can already tell we're going to get along just fine. Then Uncle Sam mentioned someone named Quil (he's parents really did him one with that name, trust me I can relate), Emily (his wife who he worships the ground she walks on), then some guy named Embry, Paul and I kind of zoned out after that. The only thing I have to look forward to is Tyler coming to see me in two weeks' time. I miss him already. His sky blue eyes, his warm smile, his smell, his sweet gestures, his cute dimples, his…oh who am I kidding, I miss everything about him. It's too bad Lauren and Camille have a Paris based design assignment so they can't come down here with Tyler. We've been dating for more than a year now and if he can't get me through this than I'm screwed. You know, I've never understood Paris Hilton on an emotional level but right now as I watch my previous life fade into the distance, I totally get how she felt when the police we're taking her to prison in the back of a police cruiser.

"Right, so where's the rest of the house?" I questioned, utterly confused when Uncle Sam pulled up in front of a house that was literally the size of a cottage. Uncle Sam looked back at the house surprisingly confused just like I am and turned back to me.

"This is…the whole house," he replied slowly as if talking to a three year old.

"There's no need to be condescending Uncle"

"And there's no need for you to be rude, Kwaitiannah", Elizabeth reprimanded with folded arms.

"I'm just wondering how there's even enough oxygen circulating in that matchbox for two people, let alone five. Someone needs to look out for our well-being because you and Michael sure aren't" I snapped.

"We're not doing this right now. Get your bags from the trunk into the house,"

"The hell we aren't. I'll even settle for a three star hotel. Surely you can afford that"

"Kwaitiannah stop-"

"Aunt Liz is that you?" A deep voice called out from the house before two boys with short dark hair, one scrawny looking and tall the other was shorter, ran outside but not before playfully wrestling each other to see who would tumble out the door first. Idiots.

"Is that you little Embry Call?" Elizabeth said stepping out the car with open arms. She's so dramatic. I watched as Embry and Elizabeth embraced.

"I'm hurt you didn't recognise me Aunt Liz," Embry sulked playfully which caused Quil, I presumed, to roll his eyes.

"Well, sorry I couldn't recognise you immediately. Last time I saw you, you were below my waist with snot dribbling down your nose," Elizabeth said chuckling at Embry's expression.

"It's good to see you Quil, how's Marla?" Elizabeth said giving Quil a hug.

"Oh she's fine. She still nags a lot but she's doing well.

"I should go see her sometime"

"Yeah, she'd probably like that"

Embry stepped up to me with a smile.

"Well hello there. Kwaitiannah right?" he asked

"Actually, it's Annalyne," I gritted out, which he ignored.

"Well Annalyne. Nothing beats a warm welcome from yours truly. We're honoured to have you," he said opening his arms for a hug.

"Oh I bet you are," I replied rolling my eyes and opting for a handshake instead. Is this guy serious? A) Him and his lame friend made their grand entrance like a bunch of loonies. B) Who the hell walks around without a shirt on? Clearly it's the dress code here because another shirtless guy is making his way over here. At least he looks like an Abercrombie and Fitch Model. Well if they had one back in the stone ages. I'm getting cavemen vibes from him.

"Hey Paul, could you help Shilah with her bags. She looks like she's about to pass out." Uncle Sam called out to the guy that just came in. The guy gave a quick nod to everyone before getting the bags from Shilah before she toppled over.

"Thanks" She said smiling up.

"Sure, little one," he smiled roughing up her hair with his free hand.

"Ah Dumb and dumber, could you take my bags inside because it's pretty clear I'm doomed to rot here." I said giving Quil and Embry a pointed look whilst snapping my fingers. I went back into the truck and grabbed my prada summer bag and took out my Ray bans putting them on.

"Well don't just stand there. These bags aren't going to move themselves." I beckoned to the two who stood there with their eyebrows raised. I rolled my eyes and started making my way towards the house careful not to break my gold with rhinstones Gianmarco Lorenzi stilettos.

"And where do you think you're going?" Elizabeth scolded trailing behind me.

"If you must know, I need to call Ty," I fired back

"Well he can wait; you're being extremely ill mannered Kwaitiannah."

"Whatever" I muttered flipping my hair back dramatically.

As I was about to reach the front door's handle, the door flew open and upon reflex I jumped back clutching my chest. I was clearly shocked at being caught off guard.

"My God what happened to your face?!" I blurted and then covered my mouth. It's only fair to say the silence that followed was inevitable.

Note: **Thanks for reading. Reviews are love.**


End file.
